Dôshite, Itachi kun ?
by Liosalfar
Summary: Pourquoi, Itachi kun ? Ou l'amour fraternel entre deux cousins...
1. La famille Uchiwa

_Huhu, me suis toujours demandée qu'est ce qui se serait passé si Itachi avait connu Obito… Après tout… Y a pas énormément de précisions sur leur rencontre dans le manga ! Et dix ans... Ca lui fait tout de même un tit âge sympa, à notre Itachi !_

_Alors allons-y gaiement pour une petite théorie… _

**_Dôshite, Itachi-kun ? _**

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

"Obito !"

La petite voix s'éleva dans la cour de la demeure des Uchiwa, alors que le Chuunin nommé pénétrait dans le patio.

"Salut Itachi-kun !", sourit-il en agitant la main à un petit garçonnet qui fonçait sur lui à toute vitesse.

Dans un réflexe, il ouvrit les bras, et accueillit son jeune cousin en tournoyant.

"Comment va mon cousin favori ?", rit-il en le reposant à terre et ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

-Mais arrêteuuuuh !", grogna le garçonnet en se libérant. "Je vais bien, Obito…", sourit-il lorsqu'il se fut mit à distance respectable des doigts agiles de son cousin. "Et toi ?

-Moi, oh…", se renfrogna le nouvel arrivant alors que la porte de la demeure se refermait. "Moi… Ca va.

-Tu t'es encore fait battre par Kakashi ?", demanda Itachi.

-Ouais, ouais…", grogna Obito, "et j'étais en retard, et patati, et patata… j'ai même eu droit à un discours de Sa Majesté sur les règles de la bienséance du shinobi…

-Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna !", l'imita Itachi en riant. "Allez, tu viens avec moi ! Sinon Papa va rentrer, et il va encore te dire de partir…"

Obito eût un sourire triste : Itachi avait raison, dès que Fugaku posait un pied dans la demeure des Uchiwa, lui, pauvre raté qui n'avait même pas encore son Sharingan, aussi adroit qu'un poulpe malade et précis qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, devait s'éloigner de son fils adoré. Juste au cas où sa légendaire maladresse serait contagieuse.

* * *

"Bonjour, ma tante !", sourit-il en voyant Mikoto sortir dans le couloir.

-Bonsoir, Obito.", répondit-elle un peu froidement. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle calquait son attitude envers l'adolescent sur celle de son mari. "Itachi ? C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher.

-Mamaaaaaaan….", geignit le petit garçon. "Obito vient juste de rentrer, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

-Il ne me plaît pas, Itachi.", grommela Mikoto en s'avançant. "Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, alors, ouste, au lit !"

Le petit garçon bouda en se cachant derrière son cousin.

"NAN ! J'irais pas dormir ! Je veux rester un peu avec Obito."

Comme si elle devait considérer le pauvre adolescent comme resposable des caprices de son fils, la mère darda sur Obito un regard glacé.

"Dix minutes, pas une de plus.

-Est-ce qu'il peut venir avec moi dans ma chambre ?", implora Itachi. Lorsque Maman commençait à lâcher un petit morceau, il fallait toujours insister un peu, elle finissait toujours par en accorder plus…

Mikoto soupira, et, résignée, finit par hausser les épaules.

"Qu'il y aille si il veut… Mais dans dix minutes, je passe te voir, et si tu n'es pas couché… Gare à toi !"

Itachi afficha le plus grand des sourires qu'il avait en réserve et sauta au cou de sa mère.

"Merci Mamaaaaaan ! Allez, viens, Obito !"

* * *

Les deux cousins, ni une, ni deux, se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du petit garçon.

"Allez, raconte.", sourit Itachi en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Quoi ?", demanda, comme chaque soir, Obito dans un demi-sourire.

-Raconte aujourd'hui… Raconte demain… Allez, Obito… Raconte ton équipe, Kakashi, Rin… Et puis aussi Arashi-sama ! _(ndla : j'ai lu quelque part que des fans avaient décrypté le nom sur le parchemin d'invocation des grenouilles... Alors on considère que Yondaime, c'est lui !)_

-D'accord, mais avant…"

Le Chuunin s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, ôta ses lunettes, et accomplit son précieux rituel, qui faisait se plier de rire le petit garçon : attrapant une petite fiole, il ouvrit un œil, bloquant sa paupière sous son doigt, et y fit tomber une goutte de produit.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, moucheron ?", gronda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse en surveillant la goutte qui allait tomber sur son deuxième œil.

Itachi retint sa réponse : avec un peu de malchance, Obito allait encore…

"Aaaaaah ! Ca fait mal !"

Lâchant sa fiole, le Chuunin se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, sous le rire de l'enfant : il venait d'appuyer un peu trop fort sur le flacon, et une énorme goutte avait littéralement inondé son œil, le faisant terriblement pleurer.

"Itachi-kun, c'est pas drôle !"

Et bien ça avait l'air, car le petit garçon peinait à reprendre sa respiration tant il riait.

"Pa… Pardon, Obito !", parvint-il à articuler en s'approchant avec un mouchoir. "Tiens."

Le Chuunin le remercia, et tourna vers le visage rond d'Itachi ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et le produit.

"Franchement, de quoi j'ai l'air ?"

Itachi retint le plus longtemps possible son rire, mais devant les yeux gonflés, le visage rouge… C'était difficile.

"Bon, d'accord…", grogna Obito. "J'ai ENCORE l'air d'un crétin.

-Itachi, je peux savoir ce qu'Obito fait ici ?"

* * *

La voix grave et dure qui venait de s'élever remplit le cœur du Chuunin de tristesse : le temps imparti était déjà écoulé.

"Bonsoir, mon oncle…", commença-t-il faiblement. "J'étais venu…

-Itachi. Il me semble t'avoir posé une question.

-Bonsoir, père.", commença le petit garçon. "Obito est juste venu me raconter sa journée.

-Alors, qu'a-t-il fait de beau ?

-Nous n'avions pas commencé, père, il est rentré plus tard aujourd'hui.

-Alors pourquoi riais tu ?"

Obito grimaça : Fugaku savait parfaitement pourquoi Itachi riait quelques minutes auparavant. S'il demandait, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir se moquer de lui. Le rabaisser. Lui faire comprendre qu'à son âge, il était honteux de ne pas avoir développé le Sharingan.

"C'est parce que… Il avait renversé sa fiole de soin par terre. Regardez, père.", termina-t-il en lui montrant l'auréole de liquide et de larmes sur l'un des tatamis.

-Ah, et bien, voilà encore quelque chose à rajouter au palmarès de ses maladresses.", grogna Fugaku, semblait complètement faire abstraction de la présence d'Obito. "Et pourquoi a-t-il les yeux rouges ?

_-Parce qu'il a le Sharingan ?"_, fut tenté de rire Itachi. Mais ce serait mauvais envers son cousin, faire preuve d'autant de méchanceté envers lui que son père… "Parce que c'était celle que Rin lui avait offert… C'est moi qui l'ai bousculé, je voulais jouer, et je n'ai pas vu que la fiole était ouverte…"

Obito fut reconnaissant à son cousin d'essayer de le revaloriser devant Fugaku, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

"Ne cherche pas à te mettre sur le dos les maladresses d'Obito.", siffla-t-il. "Il est capable de les assumer _tout seul_. A ce propos, Obito, il me semble que tes quartiers ne sont pas dans cette zone.

-Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle.", murmura le Chuunin en serrant les poings, dissimulant sa honte. "J'y retourne tout de suite.

-J'y compte bien.", grogna Fugaku en quittant la chambre.

Obito se leva, le regard voilé de tristesse, les derniers mots de son oncle résonnant encore dans son esprit : pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de partager une soirée avec son cousin ? Enfin, pour le moment… Il avait intérêt à se faire tout petit.

* * *

"Salut, Itachi-kun.", sourit Obito en hissant son sac sur son dos.

-Hey, où vas-tu, Obito ?

-En mission.", répondit le Chuunin en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant. "Pour plusieurs jours, sans doute.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-J'en sais rien…", grogna le concerné. Mikoto l'appela :

"Obito, l'heure est dépassée depuis longtemps."

L'adolescent rajusta la paire de lunettes orangée qui protégeait ses précieuses pupilles, et s'avança vers la porte.

"C'est pas grave…", grommela-t-il dans l'oreille d'Itachi. "C'est pas la première fois que je suis en retard, et ce sera pas la dernière, foi d'Uchiwa !"

L'enfant éclata de rire, et accompagna son aîné dans la rue.

"Au revoir, Obito !", cria-t-il en agitant la main, alors que les cheveux noirs du nommé disparaissaient dans la foule. "Rentre vite !"

Une main s'éleva au dessus des têtes, s'agita quelques secondes, puis disparut, happée par le peuple.

_Rentre vite._

"A bientôt, Itachi-kun !"

* * *

_Euuuh..._

_Voilà... J'ai droit à une chtite rev' ?_


	2. Maman, où est Obito ?

_Merci pour ta rev', Zorro la Tortue ! Et oui, Obito ne reviendra jamais… Sgnif… Et la famille Uchiwa qui va... Non, allez, je poste le second chap..._

_**Dôshite, Itachi-kun ? Pourquoi, Itachi-kun ?**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

"Maman, où est Obito ?", demanda Itachi.

-Toujours en mission.", répondit la jeune femme en refermant le couvercle de sa marmite.

-C'est pas vrai !", siffla violemment l'enfant. "Tu mens."

Mikoto pâlit, mais c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle continua :

"Tu ne fais plus confiance à ta mère ?

-J'ai vu Rin et Kakashi dans la rue il y a une semaine déjà.", continua froidement Itachi. "Et Arashi-sama est passé devant l'Académie. "Alors où est Obito ?"

Mikoto, ne sachant que répondre, se contenta de continuer la cuisine. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle, Itachi se rua dans la cour, en murmurant :

"Espèce de lâche."

* * *

Il parcourut rapidement la cour, puis sortit à toute vitesse dans les rues où le soleil commençait à chauffer agréablement. Reconnaissant une chevelure blonde, il cria, trébuchant contre les tuyaux de ramassage des eaux de pluie…

"Arashi-sama !"

Le nommé tourna la tête, et Itachi vit aussitôt qu'il était très pâle. Kakashi et Rin étaient près de lui, mais, en reconnaissant l'enfant, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se crispa insensiblement.

"Arashi-sama…", murmura Itachi en s'arrêtant près du groupe. "S'il vous plaît… Où est Obito ?"

Le Juunin, voyant le visage ravagé de larmes du petit garçon, s'agenouilla devant lui.

"Mikoto et Fugaku…

-Maman n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est en mission !", hurla l'enfant. "ET PAPA S'EN CONTREFICHE ! S'il vous plaît, Arashi-sama… Il est vraiment encore en mission ? Ou alors… Il s'est fait capturer ?"

Lorsqu'Itachi tourna le regard vers les équipiers de son cousin, il se rendit compte que Kakashi pleurait des larmes de sang, de son œil gauche.

"Kakashi ?", s'alarma-t-il. "Tu saignes ! Tu saignes de l'œil !

-C'est pas grave, Itachi-kun !", sourit l'adolescent en appuyant sur son bandeau afin que le tissu absorbe les larmes. "J'ai juste une petite blessure…

-Fais voir…", s'inquiéta l'enfant.

-Non."

La réponse était claire, nette, et, par dessus tout, effrayée.

"Non, Itachi. C'est pas grave.

-Si c'est pas grave, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser voir ?", demanda l'enfant en serrant les poings.

-Itachi-kun…", murmura Rin. "La blessure de Kakashi n'est pas sérieuse, mais elle est très impressionnante. Si il ne veut pas te la montrer, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

-ITACHI !"

* * *

La voix autoritaire, et surtout inquiète de Fugaku monta dans la rue.

"Itachi, enfin je te retrouve…", soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant près du groupe. "Merci, Arashi,", murmura-t-il en gratifiant le Juunin instructeur d'un de ses rares sourires. "de me l'avoir retrouvé…

-Ce n'est rien, Fugaku, il est venu nous voir de lui-même… Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.", sourit le nommé.

-Allez, Itachi, on rentre ?", proposa le chef de la police de Konoha en tendant la main vers l'enfant.

-NON !", répondit ce dernier en esquivant rapidement. "NON !

-Itachi…", reprit froidement son père. "On rentre."

Ce n'était plus une demande, mais un ordre.

"Fugaku.", interrompit Arashi en s'interposant devant l'enfant. "Je vais le raccompagner, d'accord ? En profiter pour faire un petit tour…"

L'officier de police soupira, puis finit par accepter.

"Bon, d'accord… Merci, Arashi."

Et il s'élança dans la rue, prenant appui sur les auvents des boutiques et disparaissant dans les nuages.

"Itachi-kun…", murmura l'instructeur. "Je vais t'emmener faire une petite balade… D'accord ?"

L'enfant tourna le regard vers Kakashi et Rin, qui, d'un hochement de tête, lui signifièrent d'accepter la main tendue de leur instructeur.

"Retrouvez-moi près de la stèle.", ordonna ce dernier lorsqu'il eût refermé les doigts autour de la petite main d'Itachi.

Ses deux élèves acquiescèrent, puis disparurent à leur tour.

* * *

Le Juunin calqua son pas sur celui du petit garçon, et ils commencèrent à marcher silencieusement. Itachi s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit qu'ils sortaient de Konoha, mais le sourire rassurant de l'instructeur de son plus proche cousin chassa bien vite les quelques craintes qu'il avait du dehors de la cité : que risquait-il avec l'éclair jaune de Konoha ?

"Où m'emmenez-vous, Arashi-sama ?", demanda-t-il soudain.

Le Juunin s'agenouilla, et plongea ses pupilles bleues dans celles noires d'Itachi.

"Tu es déjà fatigué ?", sourit-il.

-Non.", répondit lentement l'enfant. "Je peux encore marcher, mais… je voudrais savoir où nous allons.

-Là où j'ai donné rendez-vous à Kakashi et Rin. Cela te convient-il ?"

Itachi haussa les épaules, et quitta la main d'Arashi pour courir en avant.

"Dépêchez-vous, Arashi-sama, ou nous allons être en retard !", dit-il en agitant la main pour entraîner le Juunin avec lui. Ce dernier eût un sourire triste en voyant l'entousiasme du fils de Fugaku, songeant que, dans quelques minutes, il pleurerait de s'être précipité ainsi.

"Pas si vite, Itachi-kun !", cria-t-il. "Tu es si pressé que ça ?"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous quatre devant la stèle. Les regards s'étaient faits graves, et le silence s'était élevé dans la clairière, alors que le vent faisait claquer le drapeau portant le symbole de Konoha au dessus de la pierre gravée. Itachi, essoufflé, reprenait lentement sa respiration, alors que Rin, Kakashi et Arashi fermaient les yeux, et semblaient prier.

"Arashi-sama ?", finit par murmurer l'enfant en tournant son visage rond vers celui triste de l'homme à la chevelure blonde. "Qu'est-ce que…

-Sais-tu ce qu'est cette pierre, Itachi ?", demanda soudainement le Juunin.

-N… non.", répondit le petit garçon, interloqué. "Je ne sais pas.

-C'est un monument en hommage aux plus grands héros de Konoha… Ici sont gravés les noms de tous les shinobis qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour le village pendant une mission… Ce sont de très grands personnages, aussi importants que l'Hokage lui-même… Car ils aimaient tant leurs amis et leur famille, qu'ils se sont offerts pour les protéger."

La mâchoire d'Itachi se mit à trembler devant tant d'abnégation, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

"C'est… vrai, Arashi-sama ? Il… il y a des gens qui… sont capables de faire ça ?"

Le Juunin s'agenouilla devant lui, et acquiesça.

"Regarde, Itachi-kun. Il y a énormément de héros à Konoha. Mais… je crois que celui… qui a le plus d'importance à tes yeux… C'est… celui-ci.", termina-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, et le tournant doucement vers la pierre, lui montrant le dernier nom gravé sur la stèle.

Itachi sentit une grosse boule monter dans son cou, et bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Une larme naquit au coin de son œil, hésita un peu, avant de rouler sur sa joue, alors qu'un gémissement montait du plus profond de son ventre.

"Guh… uh… OBITOOOOO !", cria-t-il en se jetant sur la stèle et serrant contre lui la macabre pierre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, alors que chacune des gouttes salées roulait entre les lettres gravées, dernier souvenir des morts en mission. "Obito !"

Il s'accrochait convulsivement à l'angle de la stèle, alors que le visage de son cousin, qui, pour lui, était un frère, reprenait forme devant lui. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais dire : "Comment va mon cousin préféré ?". Il ne l'appelerait plus "Itachi-kun" avec cette sale manie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux…

"Uh… uh… Obito…", répétait-il inlassablement alors qu'Arashi, le visage désolé, laissait l'enfant exprimer toute sa douelur.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Itachi.

"Itachi-kun ?", murmura-t-il doucement, alors que le visage du pleureur se détachait de la pierre, "Il faut que l'on te raconte quelque chose…"

* * *

Il ôta délicatement, mais fermement les petites mains de la stèle, et entraîna le gamin avec lui, près de Rin et Kakashi, déjà assis sur l'herbe.

"Tout à l'heure,", murmura l'adolescente, "tu voulais voir l'oeil de Kakashi… On va t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé…"

Arashi le fit asseoir, et s'installa près de lui, prêt à le retenir au cas où. Ce fut Kakashi qui prit la parole en premier.

"Nous étions partis détruire un pont contrôlé par Iwa, tous les trois… A un moment, Rin s'est fait capturer par trois shinobis ennemis… A ce moment, Obito et moi avons commencé à nous disputer. Lui, voulait aller la chercher, moi continuer la mission."

Sentant la fureur monter dans le regard d'Itachi, Arashi posa sa main sur le bras de l'enfant et murmura :

"Ne juge pas Kakashi seulement sur ce qu'il vient de raconter. Il y a énormément de choses à prendre en compte, des éléments que nous n'avons pas le temps de te raconter… Alors ne te fais pas une mauvaise opinion de lui…"

Itachi se dégagea violemment, et reporta son regard sur le Juunin aux cheveux d'argent, qui reprit son histoire.

"Nous avons finis par nous séparer, et c'est à ce moment qu'il a dit : "Ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux ordres sont des _déchets_, mais ceux qui négligent leurs camarades sont pires." J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur cette phrase, et je l'ai rejoint. Mais un peu tard. Pour l'aider, j'ai reçu une blessure qui m'a coûté l'œil gauche… Et, en me voyant ainsi blessé… Son Sharingan s'est réveillé.

-Vrai ?", demanda religieusement Itachi. "Il… a eu le Sharingan ?"

L'acquiescement de Kakashi l'emplit de joie.

"Alors Père va accepter qu'il… vienne me voir…", termina-t-il dans un murmure entre deux larmes : Obito ne viendrait jamais le voir, Itachi ne verrait jamais le Sharingan de son cousin. La marque qui l'aurait élevé au rang de véritable Uchiwa selon les critères de Fugaku. Kakashi, sentant que l'enfant allait se remettre à pleurer, reprit le fil de l'histoire.

* * *

"Nous avons fini par retrouver et délivrer Rin, mais les shinobis qui la détenaient ont jeté un Doton qui… qui l'a tué", parvint-il à dire dans un filet de voix étranglé. "Et… avant de mourir… Il… m'a offert… son Sharingan."

Arashi leva les yeux vers Kakashi, et lui désigna son bandeau frontal. L'adolescent comprit le message, et dénoua la bande de tissu, révélant l'œil rouge et noir barré d'une cicatrice mal refermée.

"C'est… celui… d'Obito ?", demanda Itachi.

-Oui, c'est lui.", termina Rin. "Il m'a demandé de greffer son œil à la place de celui que Kakashi venait de perdre… Juste avant de mourir. C'était… un grand shinobi…", murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau dans les yeux d'Itachi, alors que les trois taches noires du Sharingan de son cousin le regardaient fixement.

"Il… y… en a trois…", murmura-t-il en désignant l'œil de Kakashi. "Pas deux… Obito…"

Et, avant que les autres demandent des explications, il se remit à pleurer abondamment. Arashi le prit dans ses bras, sentant les yeux du petit garçon se fermer, vaincu par les nouvelles de la journée, et se tourna vers ses élèves.

"Rentrez chez vous.", murmura-t-il. "Je vous retrouverais demain."

Les deux shinobis acquiescèrent, et disparurent dans l'air du soir, alors que le Juunin blond reprenait la route de Konoha, après un dernier salut aux noms gravés sur la stèle.

* * *

"Itachi !", s'alarma Mikoto en le voyant endormi dans les bras du Juunin.

-C'est rien !", sourit ce dernier en donnant l'enfant à sa mère. "Il est simplement crevé…

-Merci, Arashi…", murmura la jeune femme en portant le petit garçon à sa chambre, alors que Fugaku conviait le Juunin à leur dîner.

C'est d'une voix ferme et qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas aussi sèche qu'Arashi refusa.

"J'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler.", sourit-il en se rattrapant devant le regard interloqué de Fugaku. "Une autre fois, peut-être ?"

Et, serrant les poings devant l'attitude du chef de famille envers la mort de l'un des membres de son clan, il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

_Cette nuit-ci…_

"GWAAAH ! AAAH !"

-Itachi !", hurla Mikoto en reconnaissant les hurlements de l'enfant. "Itachi !"

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, pour tomber sur un spectacle déchirant : l'enfant était plié de douleur sur son lit, les paumes de ses mains plaquées sur ses yeux, pleurant de souffrance.

"MAMAN !", pleurait-il. "Maman, j'ai mal !"

Mikoto prit son fils dans ses bras, et le berça pour calmer sa douleur.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Itachi-kun ?", murmura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. "Itachi-kun…

-J'ai mal aux yeux, maman…", pleura le petit garçon.

En entendant cela, Fugaku entra vivement dans la pièce.

"Ouvre tes yeux si tu le peux, Itachi…", murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant son fils.

Ce dernier parvint, tant bien que mal, à entrouvrir les paupières, et, derrière les brumes de ses larmes, il distingua le sourire joyeux de son père.

"IL A LE SHARINGAN !", s'écria-t-il joyeusement en le serrant contre lui."Si tôt ! Bravo, mon fils, félicitations ! Je suis fier de toi."

Ce soir, il ne retint pas, et révéla à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils avait développé son don héréditaire à6 ans. Ce dernier pleurait encore sa douleur, la mort de son cousin, la lâcheté de sa mère qui l'avait laissé se morfondre dans son inquiétude, la froideur de son père envers lui, Rin, qui n'avait pas pu sauver Obito, Kakashi, qui avait volé le don des Uchiwa, Arashi, qui n'avait pas été là pour le sauver, et enfin Obito qui l'avait lâchement abandonné, ainsi solitaire.

_"Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul, Obito ? Pourquoi Kakashi n'a pas pris ta place sous les pierres ? Qui l'aurait pleuré ? C'est de sa faute… C'est lui ! C'est lui qui t'a tué ! C'est de sa faute ! Je le tuerais… Je te le promets, Obito, je vais venger tout ce qu'ils t'ont tous fait… Je les tuerais."

* * *

_

Voila pour le second chap'... Encore un, et c'est fini.


	3. Hitogoroshi ya ayamari

_Olah, autant de reviews ? Merci beaucoup à vous tous !_

_Okii-neko, merci de ton compliment ! Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre qui, j'espère, te plairas autant que les deux premiers…_

_Merci de ton commentaire, Inari !_

_Chise, tu me flattes en disant que c'est un coup de cœur, je suis très contente que mes mots aient su te plaire :D, malheureusement, cette fic a une bien triste fin… Que voici, d'ailleurs. Le titre de ce chapitre veut dire : Le meurtrier et la faute._

_**Dôshite, Itachi-kun ?**_

_**Chapitre 3.**_

* * *

Itachi essuya négligemment sa lame sur la veste de l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner, et leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon, qui, le regard terrorisé, venait de reconnaître à la fois les victimes et l'assassin. 

"Maman… Pa… papa… C'est… C'est pas toi, Itachi, hein…", dit-il en reculant imperceptiblement. "Tu n'es pas Itachi ! Tu as pris l'apparence d'Itachi !", hurla-t-il en faisant demi-tour et filant dans le couloir, dérapant sur le parquet.

Le shinobi esquissa un sourire, puis disparut, se retrouva près de Sasuke, et s'agenouilla juste devant l'enfant, captant son regard.

"Je suis Itachi.", dit-il en le forçant à regarder les trois larmes qui tournoyaient au fond de ses pupilles rouges. "Et je vais te le prouver. Mangekyô !"

Aussitôt, Sasuke se mit à hurler de terreur : devant lui se tenaient ses deux parents, vivants. Maman préparait le dîner, Papa pénétrait dans la salle… Tout allait si bien… Et là ! LA ! L'ombre, qui prenait la forme d'Itachi !

* * *

"Bonsoir, Itachi-kun.", sourit Fugaku. "Comment…" 

Il n'avait jamais terminé sa phrase, car le sang de sa femme venait déclabousser sa tunique. L'adolescent ôta son ninjatô du corps de sa mère, en murmurant.

"Lâcheté… Je hais les lâches, Mère, tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui me l'a enseigné…"

Puis il tourna vers son père un regard où se lisait la haine la plus féroce.

"A ton tour, Père."

De nouveau, le sang gicla.

"Si faible… Si faible…", murmura-t-il. "Et LUI… Etait plus fort que toi. Tu l'as rejeté."

* * *

"Pourquoi ?", pleura Sasuke en tentant de libérer son visage de la poigne de son aîné. "Pourquoi tu les as tué ?"

-Parce que ce clan n'avait plus rien à m'offrir. Et m'a beaucoup volé.", avoua Itachi en resserrant ses doigts autour des joues de son frère. "Il m'a beaucoup volé…", répéta-t-il en baissant le regard, libérant Sasuke de son jutsu. "Je devais me tester, mesurer ma force. Maintenant, je sais qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à m'apporter. Ce clan… pathétique.", siffla-t-il violemment.

-Itachi…", pleura Sasuke en tentant une nouvelle fois de se détacher. "Pitié… Ne me tue pas…"

Son aîné éclata d'un rire étrange, dans lequel l'enfant décela malgré tout des traces de tristesse.

"Te tuer, Sasuke ? Pourquoi faire ? Stupide petit frère ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai tout. J'ai le Sharingan que tu n'as pas encore. J'ai le Mangekyô.

-Le…

-Mangekyô…", expliqua doucement l'adolescent dans un dernier sursaut de fraternité. "C'est un Sharingan spécial. Que l'on ne peut obtenir que d'une seule façon…

-Co…comment ?", parvint à articuler Sasuke.

-En tuant son meilleur ami.", murmura Itachi.

-Alors… Suishui ! C'était toi !", hurla l'enfant toujours prisonnier, en se débattant.

-Oui, c'était moi. Je savais que je pouvais avoir le Mangekyô. J'ai beaucoup cherché sur ce pouvoir. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, petit frère…", sourit-il étrangement. "Tu peux réveiller le Mangekyô. Il est en toi, tout comme il patiente dans le corps d'une troisième personne. Va au temple de Nanako, tu y trouveras son utilisation première. Mais pour le moment…"

Il desserra les doigts, laissant dans les joues de son petit frère une marque qui lentement se résorba, alors que l'enfant tombait à la renverse, et que son aîné le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

"Tu es trop faible.

-Je… Je te tuerais…", murmura le petit garçon, stupéfait par sa propre audace. "Je.. te ferais payer leur mort !"

Itachi, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, éclata d'un rire triste.

"_Obito… Tu te souviens ? J'ai fais la même promesse, il y a des années de ça… Je l'ai remplie, et aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce qui me reste, à part le pouvoir et sa quête interminable ?_ Mon stupide petit frère ... Si tu veux vraiment me tuer ... Garde ta rancune ! Maudis-moi, hais-moi ! Et survis à tout prix, même de la plus vile façon ... Fuis encore et toujours ... Pour te cramponner à la vie ... ! Et le jour où tu possèderas les mêmes yeux que moi, viens me trouver. Et tues moi si tu le peux."

Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, et captura aisément son âme fragile. Alors qu'il lui faisait revivre la nuit qui venait de se passer, Itachi sourit.

"_Obito, tu seras bientôt vengé… Reste tes assassins. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu m'occuper moi-même d'Arashi, j'aurais pris plaisir à le tuer lentement."_

Abandonnant là l'enfant qui venait de s'évanouir, Itachi disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Une ombre pénétra dans la chambre de Rin ce soir-là. 

"Bonsoir, Itachi-kun !", sourit cette dernière en reconnaissant la silhouette. "Que fais-tu chez…"

-Je te tue, Rin.", murmura ce dernier alors que sa lame traversait le ventre de la jeune fille, qui ouvrait de grands yeux incompréhensifs. "Je te tue comme tu as abandonné Obito."

L'épée vola une seconde fois, et le sang tacha le tapis blanc de la chambre de la Médic-nin.

* * *

"_Plus qu'un, Obito. Plus qu'un, et ma vengeance sera remplie. Plus que ton véritable meurtrier."_

* * *

Ce soir-là, Kakashi s'entraînait à l'extérieur. Il sentit dans le vent une odeur bien connue, et esquiva rapidement le shuriken qui filait vers lui. 

"Montre-toi !", cria-t-il aux branches qui bruissaient dans le vent du soir.

Une ombre apparut au pied d'un arbre, et se révéla sous les rayons de la lune.

"Itachi-kun ?", s'interrogea le Juunin en fouillant dans ses cheveux, sincèrement étonné par l'apparition. "C'est bien toi ?

-C'est moi, Kakashi.", murmura l'adolescent en tendant son ninjatô vers le shinobi. "Et Rin."

Kakashi retint un mouvement d'horreur. Alors, ce sang… ce sang qui coulait sur la lame… C'était celui de Rin ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?", murmura-t-il.

-Je l'ai tuée.", répondit le plus naturellement du monde Itachi en essuyant le sang sur l'herbe. "Je l'ai tuée.

-Salaud…", murmura Kakashi en se préparant à un combat. "Espèce de lâche.

-Lâche ?", hurla Itachi. "Tu oses me traiter de lâche ? Après ce que toi, tu as fait contre Obito ?

-Hein ?"

* * *

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés jeta un regard surpris vers son interlocuteur. 

"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'Obito vient faire ici ?

-Tout ça… Tous ces morts…", sourit Itachi en levant le visage vers la Lune. "Tout ce sang… C'est pour lui.

-Quoi ?", s'étrangla Kakashi. "Pourquoi, Itachi…

-Mon clan…", commença l'adolescent en murmurant. "Mon clan pour le mépris qu'il avait pour lui… J'ai laissé Sasuke, car il ne l'avait pas connu… Et je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait aimé, lui aussi.", sourit-il innocemment en retournant ses yeux plissés vers son futur adversaire. "Il était si gentil. Ils auraient fait la paire.

-Tu as… massacré les Uchiwa ?", demanda Kakashi, incrédule.

-Puis Rin… Elle l'a abandonné sous les rochers, tout seul… Elle l'a laissé mourir…

-Itachi, tu ne sais pas tout !", cria Kakashi. "Obito aimait Rin… Et elle l'aimait aussi…

-Alors c'est pire.", siffla l'adolescent. "Pourquoi l'a-t-elle abandonné alors ? Les gens qui s'aiment ne font pas ça.

-Itachi…

-Si seulement Arashi n'était pas déjà mort.", continua le meurtrier. "J'aurais voulu le tuer très lentement… Le faire souffrir. Il n'a pas été là pour le protéger. Et enfin… Toi, Kakashi… Toi, qui aurait dû mourir sous la terre… C'était ton ami. Toi qui aurait dû tout faire pour prendre sa place."

* * *

La future victime sentit son cœur rater un battement : si il avait bien compris, Itachi était en train… de lui reprocher d'être encore en vie ? 

"Pourquoi lui ? Dis-moi, Kakashi. Pourquoi lui, que moi je pleure, alors que toi… Qui t'aurait pleuré ? Obito aurait été triste quelques jours, car tu étais son ami… Rin un peu aussi… Mais tu n'avais pas de frère qui aurait survécu avec une plaie invisible au cœur… Pas de père, qui se serait suicidé en apprenant ta mort. Pas de mère, qui aurait asséché ses yeux et son corps sur ta tombe avant de crever. Personne. Alors dis-moi : POURQUOI OBITO ?"

La tirade d'Itachi avait rempli le cœur de Kakashi de tristesse et d'indécision. C'était vrai : pourquoi Obito, et pas lui ?

"Parce que…", commença-t-il. "Parce que…

-Suffit.", cracha Itachi. "Si tu as une raison, c'est que tu es vraiment son meurtrier."

Il s'élança, son épée en avant, ses yeux rouges dardant sur Kakashi un regard assassin.

"ITACHI !", cria l'adolescent. "OBITO M'A SAUVE LA VIE !"

* * *

Le meurtrier stoppa son élan, alors que Kakashi, reprenant son souffle, continuait. 

"Tu veux tout savoir ? D'accord ! Nous en avions laissé de côté, parce que tu avais à peine 6 ans quand c'est arrivé… Mais maintenant…"

Son regard devint flou, alors qu'il replongeait dans les souvenirs.

"Obito était, à mes yeux, un shinobi pleurnichard et maladroit, mais c'était mon ami, et mon équipier. Il avait beaucoup plus de courage que moi… Lorsque le Doton s'est effondré, c'était moi qui était dessous ! Moi, Itachi, et personne d'autre !

-Tu… as fait un Kawarimi avec lui…", siffla Itachi en bandant le bras. "Espèce de lâche !

-NON ! C'est… C'est Obito qui m'a attrapé et écarté de la chute des pierres… Tout en s'y exposant…", termina-t-il dans un murmure. "Tu ne comprends donc pas ?", reprit-il violemment. "Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui, et c'est pour perpétuer sa mémoire ! En tuant Rin, tu as abattu une moitié de son souvenir ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, Itachi, c'est toi qui est en train de le faire !"

* * *

L'adolescent aux yeux rouges sursauta violemment, et contempla sa lame. 

"Pou… pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

-Parce que c'est vrai, Itachi.", murmura Kakashi. "C'est la vérité. Maintenant, si tu veux tuer Obito…"

Il écarta les bras, et présenta son corps à l'épée.

"Tue-moi. Je ne bougerais pas. J'ai déjà suffisamment de peine à revivre à chaque fois que je dors le cauchemar de ce jour. Toujours la même chose. Il est enseveli, sous des tonnes de roches… Et je sais que c'est moi qui devrais être à sa place… Et chaque matin… regarder mon visage dans le miroir fait ressurgir le sien… Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui, c'est son œil qu'il m'a offert… A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai mal… Mal de savoir que je suis vivant, et lui mort… Mais je suis aussi fier… D'avoir été l'ami… De celui qui, à mes yeux, est l'un des plus grands héros de Konoha."

Ayant terminé son discours, Kakashi serra les poings, s'attendant à la mort… Mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, il vit Itachi debout face à lui. Itachi , dont les larmes traçaient deux légères rivières sur ses joues..

* * *

"Je te crois.", termina l'adolescent en souriant. "Et puisque, d'une certaine manière, il vit à travers toi… Je te laisse en vie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai tué trop de monde. J'étais à la fois dans la raison, et dans l'erreur... J'ai commisun crime, pour moi légitime,qui a vengé mon cousin, et un autre qui, a mes yeux, fait véritablement de moi un criminel. Rin... J'espère que tu... parviendras à me pardonner."

* * *

"Il ne me reste que le pouvoir…" 

Il ôta son bandeau, et, avant que Kakashi ne fasse un geste, raya d'un coup de couteau la feuille de Konoha.

"On va me bannir pour le massacre des Uchiwa.", sourit le meurtrier en remettant son bandeau, "mais il n'y aura que toi qui connaîtras la vérité, Kakashi. Je te la confie. Je ne me bannis pas pour la mort de Uchiwa : dans mon coeur, ils sont pires que les assassins d'Obito, ils sont ses bourreaux. Non... Je me bannis pour le meurtre de Rin."

Et il disparut sans un bruit, alors que les voix claires des Anbus sonnaient l'alarme dans la ville : le clan Uchiwa au complet venait d'être découvert, atrocement massacré.

* * *

"Une dernière chose…", murmura une voix dans les arbres. 

-Quoi ?", demanda le Juunin aux cheveux d'argent.

-Sasuke… Tu pourras… le surveiller de loin, quelques années, le temps qu'il grandisse un peu ?

-Je ne te savais pas si attaché à lui…", sourit Kakashi sous son bandeau.

-C'est encore un gamin.", sourit Itachi. _"Et c'est mon futur meurtrier. Alors ne meurs pas, si tu veux me tuer, Sasuke."_

-Bien sûr…", termina Kakashi en levant la main en un vague au revoir, retournant vers Konoha alors que la forme indistincte dans les branches s'élançait dans le levant.

* * *

_The End..._

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_


End file.
